A to Z and a Trinity
by Scented-Marker-Sniffer
Summary: To be honest, Sora, Donald, and Goofy did not amount to much when separate. But together; well, that was another story entirely. An Alphabet Challenge recounting the Trinity's mighty victories and not-so-mighty losses, and every mishap and misadventure in between.
1. A is for Adequate

**I've seen a few of these "alphabet challenge" stories floating around here on , WishingDreamer5's being the one that inspired me, of course. XD So, I'm taking my own crack at the challenge, my focus being a relationship that I feel that, for all its prevalence in the KH games themselves, is largely ignored in the fandom, that being the friendship of Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I really think it needs more attention because I personally think their friendship is adorable. :) Anyway, I've never seen any set rules for this kind of challenge, so I won't be adhering to a word count, though these chapters definitely won't be very long.**

**Sorry for the lengthy A.N. Reviews aren't required but they are certainly appreciated; thanks for visit and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A is for Adequate, which was what Donald and Goofy thought of Sora, and vice versa, upon their first meeting.

Donald and Goofy needed a kid with a Keyblade to save their king, and golly gee, just their luck, here was one standing right in front of them (or crushed underneath them, as the case may be). Sora needed a lift around the universe to locate his lost friends, and who else was willing to tow around a hyperactive prepubescent boy that uses a giant key as a weapon but these two?

It worked out. Both parties were planning on this being a very short-term commitment—head out, find the friends, save the King, dump the kid and his buddies back at Traverse Town (that being more Donald's plan than anyone else's), and hopefully everyone would eventually find their way home one way or another. At the beginning, neither the animals nor the boy really saw much in their new companions other than their practical uses.

But then again, neither Sora, Donald, nor Goofy were often correct about much of anything, and as one and two became three, a mighty trinity, their relationship was not adequate, but absolute.


	2. B is for Bicker

**Thank you all for the favorites and follows! I'm now working on getting back to all of you individually. :) Now, chapter two: because Donald and Sora are too argumentative for their own goods. **

**Reviews aren't compulsory of course, but they are appreciated! Thanks for visiting and please enjoy.**

* * *

B is for Bicker_,_ which is something Donald and Sora did quite a bit of.

The two would go at it when _anything_ that involved an opinion was brought up, from "Which path should we take?" to "Is that a Potion or Mystery Goo in Sora's bottle?" Even when they agreed, which was more often than either wanted to admit ("Agree?! With that brat?" "Yeah! With that… duck… guy?"), one would always take a different stance on whatever petty issue had been mentioned, just for the sake of being able to argue and bicker until Clarabelle Cow came home.

Even though Goofy detested fighting and confrontations in all their forms, he could never help but give a quiet amused 'Ah-yuck' and look fondly upon his friends when they squabbled. There was nothing those two enjoyed more than disagreeing, and if when the dog returned to the Gummi ship from a short scouting mission to find the oversized duck and the scrawny boy in each other's faces about the merits of chocolate ice cream over vanilla, then he knew that all was well in the universe.

"Fellas," Goofy chided, playing the parent as he so often did, "Doncha think chocolate and vanilla are best when they're all swirled together?"

He saw the duck and the boy stop quarreling for a moment to sink into their respective thinking poses, mulling over this new option to their argument. "Yeah!" they eventually chimed in unison.

Sora and Donald turned to each other in surprise. Goofy almost saw the agreement to agree on this ice cream issue at the very tip of their tongues, and then…

"But sea salt ice cream is tastier," Donald stated smugly.

Sora stomped his foot and gave an indignant shout, "Sea salt ice cream is gross! Strawberry is so much better!"

As they collapsed back into their bickering, Goofy just chortled softly and sat back to watch.

All was well and right in the universe.


	3. C is for Careful

**Here is chapter three: a short piece on Donald and Goofy's opinion on Sora's lack of common sense. :)**

**Thanks for visiting! Reviews are appreciated but not required. Please enjoy!**

* * *

C is for Careful, which is what Donald and Goofy really wished Sora would be more often.

A young, impetuous lad of barely fifteen, Sora made his fair share of decisions that had Donald and Goofy looking on and biting their nails. From eating food he claimed wasn't spoiled (but most definitely _was)_ to taking on over a thousand Heartless by himself to "Hey, I'm pretty sure that water's kinda deep, watch me dive!", sometimes the two poor animals felt more like they were the boy's parents than his friends.

It irritated Donald to no end. "You're not _invincible!"_ he'd scold, feathers more than a little ruffled, clinging for dear life to the backseat of the Gummi ship while Sora maneuvered them wildly in and out of Heartless ship fire, explosions, and floating landmasses while they traversed the universe. The kid would just look back at him and grin cheekily, at which Donald would begin shrieking, words almost incomprehensible, "WATCH THE ROAD! WATCH THE ROAD!"

"Sora," Goofy would prod whenever the boy was prepared to do something less than wise, in the same tone of voice he used to use with his son Max, "Doncha think maybe this might not be a good idea?"

But Sora never looked concerned, never _was _concerned, only smiling and reassuring him, "Aw, Goofy, I've done a million things way more dangerous than this. I'll be fine. I won't even get a scratch."

And when Sora did reemerge in the aftermath of whatever stupid stunt he had tried to pull off, often with a bit—sometimes a _lot_—more than a scratch, he just laughed it off. He never learned, and he was never, ever careful.

Eventually, after a long time spent with Sora, Donald and Goofy came to realize an important fact: it was Sora's lack of regard to his own safety that made him so brave. It was what made him willing to journey into the darkest, most perilous recesses of the universe with nothing more than a key to fight with. It was what made him willing to run headlong, alone, into a mass of a thousand Heartless; it was what made him willing to risk so much for those he loved. He didn't put a great deal of value into his own safety, into his own well-being, because he was too concerned with the welfare of others.

Sora was rash and reckless, and often quite stupid (as a wise duck named Donald would out it), but he had a big heart, a loving heart that genuinely cared for everyone it had the chance to connect with, to meet in the universe.

And so, Donald and Goofy decided that just maybe, they could deal with some worrying.


End file.
